Así somos
by Marii-san
Summary: Después de una tarde que cambiará sus vidas, Ranma y Akane se dan cuenta de que nunca cambiarán, siempre serán los mismos a pesar de sus sentimientos. Oneshot. RxA. Mal summary D: Please léanlo... espero les guste.


**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 incluídos en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Así somos.**

Era una tarde tranquila en Nerima, sobretodo en la casa de la familia Tendo, pues todos habían salido, a excepción de los prometidos más famosos de la ciudad. Pero esta tarde no era una común, era diferente…

– ¿En que piensas Akane?

– En todo y en nada…

– ¿A que te refieres? – cuestionó Ranma.

– Bueno… las cosas han ido demasiado rápido ¿no crees?

– Mmm… sí, un poco. Pero lo que importa es que estamos juntos ¿o no?

Akane tardó un poco en contestar, pensando en su respuesta y en los acontecimientos suscitados. Unos minutos antes, estaban en el dojo entrenando, en un mal movimiento ambos cayeron al piso y todo se salió de control, dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón les decía, a tal grado que ella y Ranma se encontraban en su habitación, apenas cubiertos por las sábanas de la cama.

– Sí, creo que tienes razón, aunque en realidad nuestra relación ha ido muy lenta durante todos estos años y que de repente estemos, eh… así – un tono carmesí se instaló en sus mejillas. – No sé es un poco extraño. No pensé que avanzaríamos taaan rápido. – finalizó viendo fijamente al techo, intentando evitar la mirada de su prometido.

– Es cierto… pero ¿no te arrepientes verdad? – preguntó el chico, temeroso de su respuesta.

– Creo que no… – el techo parecía tener algo interesante – ¿Y tú?

– N...no – balbuceó el ojiazul, a él le parecía más interesante la pared que estaba a su lado.

Después de unos minutos de silencio…

– Aunque… tengo una duda – indicó la menor de los Tendo.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– Aún no sé como es que te soporto Saotome. – dijo socarronamente, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. Ranma rió y su lado engreído salió a flote.

– Lo que pasa es que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos – explicó con una sonrisa egocéntrica en los labios.

Akane le sacó la lengua – Sí claro, no podría esperar de ti una respuesta menos vanidosa.

– Aquí la gran pregunta más bien sería… ¿cómo es que yo me fijé en un marimacho como tú? Digo, eres patosa, no sabes cocinar, eres torpe, gruñona, celosa…

Enumeraba con los dedos cada una de las "cualidades" de su prometida, cuando un golpe con la almohada le fue asestado justo en la cara.

– ¿Ya empezamos?­ – gruñó Akane con el ceño fruncido y una ligera aura azul rodeándola. Almohada en mano.

– ¿Lo ves? Eres una gruñona – se burló el chico de la trenza.

La peli-azul al escuchar lo último, se incorporó sentándose y le dio la espalda cruzando los brazos, sin percatarse que la sábana ya no cubría gran parte de su anatomía.

– Pues si tanto te desagrado puedes irte con Shampoo o Ukyo que seguro te apetecen más de compañía. – bufó molesta.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la espalda desnuda de la chica. Era tonto, pues sólo unos minutos antes había visto más que su espalda. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, se incorporó también y la abrazó desde atrás.

– No seas tonta. Sabes que te digo esas cosas sólo para molestarte. Si de verdad quisiera estar con alguien más, ¿crees que estaría aquí contigo… en estas condiciones? – dijo lo último susurrando cerca del oído de la joven, provocando en ésta un estremecimiento.

– Bueno, si sabes que me molesta, ¿por qué me lo dices? – preguntó Akane, girando su cuello para encontrarse con dos pupilas azules que la miraban intensamente, haciendo que el rojo volviera a sus pómulos.

– Pues… no lo sé, es mi forma de acercarme a ti, supongo. Pienso que sería muy aburrido sino peleáramos ¿no lo crees? – se recostó nuevamente sobre el colchón con los brazos debajo de la nuca. Akane se acomodó junto a él.

– Puede ser… – la chica se quedó pensativa unos instantes – Sí, es divertido mandarte a volar – dejó escapar una leve risita. Ranma fingió reír mostrando su descontento. Akane le sacó la lengua.

– Sí, muy graciosa… – contestó haciendo una mueca. – Pero aún así… no sé, siento que de algún modo el que me trates así, significa que te importo, porque eres diferente conmigo. No como las otras chicas, que aún cuando yo hago algo mal, no me reprochan, en cambio tú te enfadas conmigo y me haces ver mi error.

– ¿Entonces… te gusta que te pegue o te insulte? – La joven rió – ¡Pareces masoquista Ranma!

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se defendió él – claro que no me gusta, sólo trato de decir que te importo lo bastante, como para que me trates diferente o te enojes conmigo. No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero obviamente me gusta más cuando me sonríes o cuando hablamos, o cuando… me besas – a este punto ya estaba bastante rojo.

– ¡Oh! Nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti. Eso quiere decir, ¿que también, cuando tú me insultas es porque te importo?

– Sí, algo así…

– Pues…vaya forma de llevarnos ¿no? – expresó Akane.

– Siempre ha sido igual, desde que nos conocemos. Así somos, y no creo que cambiemos, tampoco quiero que lo hagamos, me gusta así – habló con sinceridad Ranma.

– Sí… creo que a mi también me gusta. – señaló la joven y se abrazó a su amado tormento, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Él la aferró por la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, abrazados, disfrutando del calor y cercanía del otro. Viviendo del momento. De pronto un ruido los alertó, rápidamente se incorporaron. Se escuchaban pasos en la entrada.

– ¡Estamos en casa! – exclamó Kasumi, mientras subía las escaleras.

Ranma y Akane se dieron una fugaz mirada, dándose a entender mutuamente que si los pillaban, habría boda pronto. Rápidamente el artista marcial recogió su ropa regada por el piso y salió por la ventana. La menor de los Tendo, se puso la camisa de su pijama y fingió estar dormida, para cuando su hermana abrió la puerta, todo estaba en orden.

– ¿Akane estás dormida? – preguntó su hermana mayor. Akane simuló un bostezo.

– No Kasumi, ya estaba despertándome.

– Bien, porque trajimos albóndigas de pulpo para la cena, sólo falta que tú y Ranma bajen. ¿Por cierto, dónde está Ranma?

– Supongo que en su habitación – contestó Akane fingiendo indiferencia.

– ¿Podrías avisarle? Voy a poner la mesa. – Kasumi salió de la habitación, antes de que Akane pudiera responderle.

Después de vestirse, la joven se dirigió a la habitación de su prometido. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que éste "estaba durmiendo".

– Despierta dormilón – bromeó. – Ya no hay de que preocuparse. – Ranma se quitó la sábana de encima y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

– Anda vamos, que nos esperan para cenar. Compraron albóndigas de pulpo.

­– ¡¿En serio?! – A Ranma le brillaron los ojos – ¡Con el hambre que tengo! – y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Akane sonrió, nunca cambiaría.

Después de la cena, aún todos reunidos en la mesa, Nabiki preguntó mordazmente a la pareja.

– ¿Y cómo se la pasaron solos? ¿Hicieron algo interesante?

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al instante y bajaron la cabeza.

– Pues… ¿qué podría hacer de interesante yo con un marimacho como Akane? – se excusó Ranma para que no sospecharan. Akane se tomó el comentario en serio, aunque después se dio cuenta de la situación y le siguió la corriente.

– ¡Pues yo tampoco se que haría con un fenómeno y un pervertido como tú! – le espetó a su prometido.

– ¡¿Fenómeno?! Al menos yo no soy tan torpe como tú.

– ¡Ah! ¡Te odio Ranma! – se levantó y subió las escaleras corriendo.

– ¡Que insoportable! – y Ranma también se fue por donde se había ido la chica.

Nabiki miraba divertida la escena, mientras su padre lloraba.

– ¿Cuándo será el día en que esos dos se lleven mejor? – decía entre sollozos.

– Más pronto de lo que piensas papá. – A Nabiki no se le escapa una.

Cuando Ranma subió, Akane lo esperaba en el pasillo. Se sonrieron divertidos.

– ¿Con que marimacho no? – dijo la joven acercándose a su prometido y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él.

– ¿Y tú me odias, verdad? – preguntó el chico, tomándola a ella por la cintura.

– Un poquito… pero así somos. – le susurró Akane. Él sólo sonrió y la besó tiernamente.

--

**Notas:**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con mi primer oneshot, mientras espero a que me llegue la inspiración para mi otro fic. Fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente y tal vez les parezca extraña la idea, intenté conservar la esencia de los personajes, aún cuando ya han avanzado hasta cierto tipo de intimidad, pues si fueran exactamente los mismos de la serie, nunca ocurriría nada. Igual me gustó el resultado y pues aquí esta.

Ya saben... me gustaría mucho conocer su opinión, así que no sean malitos y dejen su review con comentarios, felicitaciones, tomatasos, lo que ustedes piensen. No les cuesta mas que cinco minutos para hacer feliz a esta autora.

¡Saludos!

Nos vemos en mi otro fic.

**Marii-san**


End file.
